Ren's Pecs (song)
"Ren's Pecs" is a song featured on the Ren & Stimpy album You Eediot! based on the episode of the same name, it is sung by a lonely Stimpy after Ren, having obtained pectoral implants, has gone to Hollywood. To promote the album's release back in 1993, Nickelodeon ran a music video of the song, set to clips from "Ren's Pecs" and other episodes of the show. The music video was included on the 1993 Ren & Stimpy In Disguise VHS, and also on "The Best of Nicktoons" 1998 CD and record. Lyrics Stimpy: spoken '''sighs It sure is lonely around here ever since Ren got his pectoral implants and went to Hollywood. '''Stimpy: singing '''I've never asked for anything, just your happiness. And now that you have found it, I should be glad, I guess. But I've played in my litter box as long as I can, And I would give most anything just to hear "What is it, man?" '''Ren: '''What is it man?! I know you've got your pecs now and gone on to bigger things, But before you go and flex now, there's a cat at home who sings That each and every day and night he misses his best friend, And I only need to see you once to make this feeling end. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, Remember there's a little bit of Stimpy's butt in you. And just once, when you strike that pose, could you think of me? 'Cause when I scratch my rear I think of how it used to crying be... The house is much too quiet now that I don't hear your voice And you know that I'd be with you if I only had my choice But I know I will smile again when I see your name in lights And when they talk about you I'll tell them That I knew you when you were just Ren... cries softly after he sings, and nothing else is said from him as the song ends. Albums Available * "You Eediot!" * Ren & Stimpy in Disguise. * "The Best of Nicktoons" (1998). Episodes '''This list of episodes will only focus on the episodes that were used for the music video * "Ren's Pecs" * "Stimpy's Big Day" * "Rubber Nipple Salesmen" (re-voiced by Billy West). * "No Pants Today" * "Son of Stimpy" * "A Visit To Anthony" * "Robin Höek" * "The Littlest Giant" * "Stimpy's Invention" * "Monkey See, Monkey Don't" * "The Great Outdoors" * "An Abe Divided" * "Circus Midgets" * "Out West" * "Black Hole" * "Farewell Segment" * "The Big Shot!" * "Ren's Toothache" * "Big House Blues" Trivia * This song is based on the third season episode, "Ren's Pecs". * This song most likely has a more sadder and an emotional feel to the song rather than a more musical and jovial tone, mostly due to the fact that Ren gains pecs implants and later goes to Hollywood after saying goodbye to Stimpy. * The music video of the song is available on the Ren and Stimpy in Disguise VHS. Videos File:Ren's Pecs - Music Video File:The Best of Nicktoons Track 17 - Ren's Pecs Category:Songs